Gefahr im Verzug
Gefahr im Verzug ist die zwölfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Die Bewohner der Kleinstadt verlangen von Big Jim Gerechtigkeit für die mutmaßlichen Taten von Barbie, der sich immer noch auf der Flucht befindet. Unterdessen versuchen Joe und Norrie, ein neues Versteck für die Minikuppel zu finden. Inhalt In Rose' Bar ruft Big Jim alle Bürger zusammen, um die Jagd nach Barbie zu starten. Die Einwohner verlangen eine gründliche Suche, der auch Big Jim zustimmt, und so wird veranlasst, jedes Haus zu durchkämmen. Linda verdeutlicht, dass sie gegen die Schaffung eines Polizeistaates ist, doch Big Jim kann mit seiner Rede die Massen für sich gewinnen, wodurch nur Carolyn und Linda skeptisch zurückbleiben. Mit Hilfe des Militärfunks versucht Dodee mehr Details über Barbie in Erfahrung zu bringen und hört so auch ein Gespräch über das Ei mit an. Sie erinnert sich an den Tag zurück, als sie in der Scheune der McAlisters war und ihr wird wieder bewusst, was sie dort entdeckt hat. Um das glühende Ei versammeln sich derweil Angie, Norrie und Joe und diskutieren darüber, was die Kuppel von ihnen bezüglich Big Jim verlangt. Joe ist immer noch davon überzeugt, dass Barbie der Monarch ist und ihnen beim Schlüpfen des Schmetterlings eine große Veränderung bevorsteht. Plötzlich betritt Carolyn die Scheune. Da jeglicher Versuch, das Ei und die Minikuppel zu verbergen, zwecklos ist, weiht Norrie sie in ihre Entdeckung ein. Carolyn berichtet anschließend von den Hausdurchsuchungen und die vier beschließen, die Minikuppel bei Ben zu verstecken. Während Linda bei den Durchsuchungen auf gewisse einzuhaltende Regeln besteht, findet Junior seinen Vater und warnt ihn vor einem möglichen Anschlag. Jim gibt sich wenig beunruhigt und trägt seinem Sohn auf, im Krankenhaus Julia zu bewachen und ihn sofort zu kontaktieren, sollte sie aufwachen. Als Junior dorthin aufbricht, kommt Dodee zu Big Jim und unterrichtet ihn darüber, was sie über den Militärfunk mitgehört hat. Als Angie die Scheune verlässt, wird sie von Barbie abgefangen und versichert ihm, dass sie seiner Version der Geschichte Glauben schenkt. Sie willigt ein, mit ihm zum Krankenhaus zu fahren, um Julia aus Big Jims Klauen zu befreien. Dort kommt Junior gerade an und stellt fest, dass Julia noch immer nicht zu sich gekommen ist. Big Jim begleitet Dodee zur Radiostation, wo sie ihn in das Rätsel um das Ei, die McAlisters und Norrie einweiht. Während sie Phils Job als Moderator nachgeht, hört Big Jim beim Militärfunk, dass sie auch über die Morde, die er begangen hat, Bescheid wissen. Noch bevor er Dodees Empfangsapparatur zerstören kann, hört auch Dodee von Big Jims Taten und fragt ängstlich, ob das alles der Wahrheit entspricht. Big Jim leugnet es nicht und betont, dass er nur das Beste für Chester’s Mill will und die Kuppel daher bleiben soll, wo sie ist. Dann betätigt er den Abzug seiner Waffe und erschießt Dodee. Um seine Spuren zu verwischen, legt er anschließend ein Feuer. Kurz darauf kontaktiert er Linda und berichtet von der Brandstiftung samt Dodees Tod, die er als Barbies Werk ausgibt. Im Krankenhaus verschaffen sich Angie und Barbie Zutritt. Da Junior Julia bewacht, planen sie, Angie zunächst als Ablenkungsmanöver vorzuschicken. Während sich Angie in ihren Schwesternkittel schmeißt und auf Junior zugeht, bleibt Barbie um Verborgenen. Durch ein paar Zärtlichkeiten kann Angie Junior zum Mitgehen bewegen. Jener bemerkt jedoch, dass etwas faul ist, und läuft zurück zu Julia, die allerdings bereits von Barbie fortgebracht wurde. Die Männer sind nun mit ihren Durchsuchungen bei den McAlisters angekommen, wo sich Carolyn hartnäckig dagegen sträubt, sie eintreten zu lassen. Doch ihre juristischen Argumente lassen die Männer unbeeindruckt und Big Jim verschafft sich Zutritt zur Scheune. Zu seiner Überraschung findet er sie gänzlich leer vor und verlangt von Norrie und Joe zu wissen, was mit dem Ei geschehen ist. Da die beiden sich weigern, ihm Auskünfte zu geben, lässt er sie kurzer Hand festnehmen. Barbie ist gerade damit beschäftigt, Julia in einen Krankenwagen zu verladen, als Angie angelaufen kommt, um ihn vor Junior zu warnen. Angie stürzt in den Krankenwagen, während sich Barbie mit Junior einen Kampf liefert und jenem das Funkgerät abnehmen kann. Barbie gibt es weiter an Angie und lässt sie mit Julia davonfahren, nachdem er sich von der noch immer bewusstlosen Julia verabschiedet hat. Nur Sekunden später tauchen Linda und Phil auf, die Barbie Handschellen anlegen und ihn abführen. In ihren Gefängniszellen reden Norrie und Joe wieder über den Monarchen, als Norrie Zweifel an einem glimpflichen Ausgang der Entwicklungen hegt. Sie werden von Big Jim unterbrochen, der verlangt, dass sie ihm den Aufenthaltsort des Eis verraten. Nachdem sich Norrie über Big Jims Überredungsversuche lustig macht, droht er, Carolyn etwas anzutun, sollten sie nicht kooperieren. Er unterbricht seine Drohgebärden, als Linda Barbie in eine Zelle führt und ankettet. Auf Big Jims Befehl hin werden Norrie und Joe freigelassen. Er verlangt von Linda, dass sie ihnen folgt, da er sich sicher ist, dass sie wissen, wie man die Kuppel zu Fall bringen kann, woraufhin Linda die beiden bespitzelt. Big Jim sucht das Gespräch mit Barbie und versichert ihm, dass er nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Angie, Norrie, Joe und Julia außer Gefecht setzen wird, sollte Barbie nicht öffentlich erklären, dass er für sämtliche Morde unter der Kuppel verantwortlich ist. Um seine Freunde zu schützen, willigt Barbie ein. Nach ihrer Freilassung machen sich Joe, Norrie und Carolyn auf den Weg zu Ben, um nach der Minikuppel zu sehen. Dort angekommen finden sie Ben vor dem Haus vor, da das Ei unerträgliche Geräusche von sich gibt. Junior berichtet seinem Vater von seinem Versagen, was dieser recht gelassen hinnimmt. Durch Angie zum Nachdenken animiert, fragt Junior seinen Vater, ob Barbie wirklich hinter all dem steckt. Big Jim würgt die Fragen ab, indem er Junior sagt, dass Barbie ihm bereits alles gestanden hat und das auch vor der gesamten Stadt wiederholen wird. Mit dem Funkgerät konnte Angie die Suche nach Julia durch die Polizei verfolgen und hat daher beschlossen, Julia zurück ins Krankenhaus zu bringen und dort im Lagerraum zu verstecken. Julia kommt langsam wieder zu sich und kann sich daran erinnern, dass eine Frau auf sie geschossen hat. Angie macht ihr sogleich klar, dass Big Jim sie genau aus diesem Grund zum Schweigen bringen wird, sollte sie damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Zurück im Haus werfen Norrie, Joe, Carolyn und Ben einen Blick auf das Ei. Jenes flackert nun orange und der Kokon bewegt sich unruhig. Auch Linda stößt zu ihnen und betrachtet das Geschehen. Zur gleichen Zeit ist Junior an der großen Kuppel und berührt sie. Unterdessen hat Big Jim die Bevölkerung zusammengetrommelt, um Barbies Schuldgeständnis öffentlich zu machen. Als Jim ihn fragt, wie er sich bekennt, antwortet Barbie mit "Nicht schuldig". Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *Joe Mcallister *James "Junior" Rennie *Phil Bushey *Dodee Weaver *Carolyn Hill *Big Jim Rennie *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Benny Drake Quelle myFanbase